Fiona's nan
by 1914 guy
Summary: Fiona have been seeing her nan every month and never told sally. But when sally and their daughter found out, they decide to go with Fiona to see her nan. Warning: yuri and one bed and Grandmother.


Fiona's nan

Sally and her daughter Courtney walked in her house after being out shopping for dinner. She put The groceries on the kitchen counter.

" Fiona we are back!" sally shouted out but she didn't answer.

Sally looked around the house for her, when she found her she was putting he shoes on. " what are you doing Fiona?"

" I thought you and Courtney were going to you monthly spa?" Fiona said with a Questionable Face.

" we were but they was redoing it all so we didn't go." Said sally.

" oh... Ah I am just going to get some groceries for tonight." Fiona said with a Fake smile.

" Courtney and I have already got the groceries." Sally said as she crossed arms and grin.

" really eh I'm just going on a walk than." Said Fiona as she got up and was about to open the door.

" hold on Fiona!... Where are you really going?" Sally said with a crossed Face.

Fiona turned around to Face sally. " *deep breath* i was... I was... Going to look my nan." Fiona said Quietly.

" your what?" Sally said.

" once a month when you and Courtney go to the spa, I go to see my grandmother." Fiona said.

The room stood silent for a minute " you didn't tall me you have a grandmother?" Sally said.

" mum haves what?" Said Courtney as she pop up from the kitchen.

" nothing Courtney." Said Fiona with a panicky Face.

" your mother was going to see her grandmother." Said sally to Courtney.

" but mum tall me she Doesn't have any relatives?" Said Courtney as she walks to them.

" well she haves now." Sally said to Courtney. Than she turned her gaze towards Fiona. " Fiona we have been married for 17 years and dated for 2 years, and in all that time you never said anything about you having a grandmother."

" well it's a private Mattar so I didn't want you to get involved with her." Fiona said.

" involved... She family." Said sally

" I know but... Trust me you don't want to met her." Said Fiona.

" what makes you think that?" Said sally.

" well... I... Never tell her about you... Or to... Courtney." Fiona said nervously.

" you what!" Sally shouted out in angle.

" she Old fashion and she never Heard of it." Fiona said.

" well if you think you are going there without me, you wrong." Said sally.

" no no no I am not taking you to see her." Fiona said.

" no, you are not taking me. But you are taking me and Courtney too." Sally said as she moved closer to Fiona.

" no I'm not!" Said Fiona.

" yes you are." Sally said with a crossed Face.

Meanwhile a little house in the woods.

A old lights reds female fox was Sitting on her couch, talking on the phone.

" ok I have waiting for an hour now. So if you don't stop send me those flyers. I will come down there and funking hit you ass!" Said the old fox as she slammed the phone down. " ah those bloody idiots... Thinking I Need to go a home."

Behind the door of the house Fiona, sally and Courtney were about to knock on the door.

" ok before we go in Just remember. Sally we are not married and Courtney you are not my daughter ok. So that way she doesn't freak out and have a heart attack." Said Fiona as she looked at sally and Courtney.

" yeah yeah but you have to tall her." Said sally as she look rapt Fiona.

" yes but slowly, I mean she is 102 after all." Said Fiona.

Then Fiona knock on the door.

" what?!... Oh it probably those bastards from the homes." Said the old fox as she got up from her couch and walk to the door.

The old fox opened he door and saw her granddaughter, and two others.

" hey nan it's me." Said Fiona with a smile.

" oh Fiona, you come here to see me." Said the old fox.

" yes." Fiona said.

" come here to see me." Said the old fox.

" yes nan." Fiona said.

" oh your a good girl, yes you are... And who are these with you?" Said the old fox as she looked at sally and Courtney.

" oh this is my friend sally and this one here is her daughter Courtney." Fiona said as she introduce them.

" oh Nice to meet you I'm Victoria. Please come in." Victoria said with A smile.

They walked in to the house and went to the living room. Fiona, sally and Courtney sat on the couch, and Victoria sat on her armchair.

" ah...so... What have you been up to Fiona?" Victoria said as she looked at Fiona.

" oh nothing much nan." Fiona said as she looked at her nan.

" ok so... Tall me about your friend Fiona." Said Victoria as she looked at sally and Courtney.

" well you obviously know Princess sally right?" Fiona said.

"Not really I don't support the royalists." Victoria said.

" what?" Said sally and Courtney at the same time.

" my nan was a member of the red when she 16." Fiona said to sally and Courtney.

" Weren't the red a bunch of anti-royalists that wanted to take over the government?" Courtney said.

" yep... and when we took down the government we shot our king, and began A new error for our land... Until it failed in a year and The Acorn kingdom took over. We reds were giving pardons... Oh But I miss the action." Said Victoria.

Sally and Courtney have shocked faces and looked at Fiona.

" Is there something wrong?" Victoria said as she looked concern at sally and Courtney.

" oh nothing... Fiona... Can I talk with you in The kitchen. Is that alright with you Victoria?" Said sally.

" of course it's all rights. Fourth door to the left." Said Victoria.

With that sally and Fiona went to the kitchen, Leaving Courtney on her own with Victoria. went sally and Fiona get in the kitchen, sally Closed the door.

" what's wrong?" Fiona said.

" what's wrong... what's wrong! Did you hear what she tall!" Said sally in anger.

" now you know why I didn't tall you about her." Said Fiona.

" oh god!" Said sally.

" hey its not my fault that my nan is a anti-royalist ok." Said Fiona.

" oh god, maybe she just acting all Nice so that she can." Said sally but she was cut off by Fiona.

" sally! Don't think like that." Said Fiona as she get sally a little kiss on the lips to calm down. Then sally started kissing back.

Meanwhile in the living room both Courtney and Victoria didn't say a word, Until.

" so... Your Fiona's friend's daughter?" Said Victoria as she looked as at Courtney.

" yep." Courtney said.

" so... What do young people do now a days?" Said Victoria.

" nothing much." Said Courtney.

" do you have a boyfirend?" Said Victoria.

" no." Said Courtney.

" oh poor thing... A girl like you should be with a Nice, strong boy." Said Victoria.

" well I Could but my girlfriend is enough for me." Courtney said.

" ... girlfriend?" Said Victoria with a questionable Face

" well I am what a lot of people call a lesbian. In other words I'm gay." Said Courtney.

" ... Oh gay right?" Said Victoria with a fake smile." Said Victoria.

" yeah." Said Courtney.

" oh we didn't know what gay was when I was young." Said Victoria.

" really?" Said Courtney.

" yeah i mean back then gay meant happy. Like you wake up one morning, go downstairs and say to your wife 'honey I am feeling gay today' and there were no confrontations what's so ever." Said Victoria.

" but... But I thought that everyone back then were racists." Said Courtney.

" yeah but you alway have some people that can... Look the other way." Said Victoria.

Than they started hearing Fiona and sally fighting.

" what are they taking about... Side kid passing me that glass." Said Victoria as she looked at Victoria with a cheeky smile.

" I'm not a kid." Said Courtney.

" whatever just get me that glass." Said Victoria as she Hold out a hand.

Courtney picked up the glass and give it to Victoria.

" what are you doing with that glass?" Said Courtney.

" just a little something I put up." Said Victoria as she walk to the door, put the glass to the door and she put a ear to the glass.

" now... What are those two are talking about." Said Victoria as she listen to sally and Fiona in the other room. " oh it's all mumbles."

Than Courtney looked through the keyhole and saw her mothers kissing. She quickly backed away from the door in shock. Than the door open making Victoria fell on the floor. Both sally and Fiona stop kissing, and looked at Victoria on the floor.

" oh crap that was my favourite gla-" said Victoria but she stopped when she looked at sally and Fiona. "... Do I just missed something?"

After a hour of explaining everything to Victoria.

" ok... So let me get this straight sorry Courtney and you two... You Fiona have been in a relationship with this girl for about 20 years and you are married to her, and somehow you two had a daughter." Said Victoria in confusion.

" yes." Said Fiona and sally at the same time.

" is she adapted or something?" Said Victoria as she looked at Courtney.

" no it's...it's complicated. But Courtney haves both Fiona's and I's DNA." Said sally.

" so Fiona... Why didn't you tell me about this for all these years." Said Victoria as she looked at Fiona.

" well I thought it would be a shock for you to find out that I am In love with a girl and she is a Princess. If I get tell you, you would never want to see me again or probably kill her... I am so so so sorry nan that I kept this from you." Said Fiona as she about to cry.

" hey hey hey don't cry. Yes I am mad that you kept this from me but I am not angry that you are in love with girl and I don't care if she is a royal. If you are happy then I am happy and besides you have a good family, and I have a great granddaughter." Said Victoria as she put a hand on Fiona's shoulder and looking at her, and the other two.

" so... Your not mad?" Said Fiona as she looked at Victoria.

" no I'm not, come here" said Victoria as she give Fiona a hug.

" thank you nan." Said Fiona as she hugged her nan and smiled.

After a few hours of taking, laughing and sharing, sally, Fiona and Courtney were ready to go home.

" so nan I will see you next mon-" Said Fiona but cut off when sally interrupted her.

" next weed." Said sally as she looked at Fiona.

"Yeah... next week." Said Fiona as she looked sally and Victoria.

" i'll look forward to it." Said Victoria.

With that sally, Fiona and Courtney left the house. Victoria walked back to she chair.

" ah... What a Nice day... Can it get any better." Said Victoria with a smile.

Than the phone rang and Victoria picked it up.

" hello?" Said Victoria.

" hello this is old tree rest home." Said the phone.

" fuck off!" Said Victoria in anglia.

The end.


End file.
